


snack that smiles back

by quackingfish



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: “Is that how you wanna talk to the guy who’s about to blow your fucking mind?” Ryan huffed, knocking Shane’s thighs wider apart and settling back between them.“If it’s you, then yeah.” Shane shrugged, glancing back over his shoulder, and then, because he was an evil little shit, Ryan slid two fingers into him, no warning, no teasing, completely undercutting Shane’s nonchalant tone. “Fucker.” He hissed.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	snack that smiles back

**Author's Note:**

> title from Shawn Wasabi's The Snack That Smiles Back because I am a very simple creature  
> similarly, the only reason Shane's trans in this is because I felt like it, idk man

Shane woke up like he did a lot of mornings, legs tangled awkwardly in the sheets, Ryan pressed up against him. He grumbled softly as he shifted, dislodging the leg Ryan had draped across his back sometime in the night. 

“Morning.”

When Shane lifted his head out of his pillow, Ryan was smiling softly next to him, phone in hand. 

“Time’s it?” Shane mumbled, turning onto his side so he could curl closer to Ryan, hooking a hand around his waist.

“Nearly 7:30.” Ryan said, tucking his phone under his pillow and leaning over to kiss Shane’s forehead. Shane hummed, squeezing his hand on Ryan’s hip until he came back in for another kiss. It was sleepy and chaste, and Shane sighed against Ryan’s lips, slipping closer to him, chasing his warmth. 

“I’ll get up and make you some coffee in a minute.” Ryan laughed, trailing his fingers up and down Shane’s spine.

Shane hummed happily, curling up enough that he could press his face into Ryan’s chest. “I love you.” He said into Ryan’s skin.

Ryan laughed softly, running his fingers through Shane’s hair. “Love you too, big guy.”

“Not talking to you.” Shane mumbled, glancing upwards.

“Yeah?”

“Talking to your enormous rack, actually.” Shane said, not quite succeeding in keeping the laugh out of his voice.

Ryan wheezed, shoving at Shane’s shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Just can’t get enough of ‘em.” Shane grinned up at him, pressing a kiss to his chest and bringing a hand up to flick at one of Ryan’s nipples.

“I take it back, I hate your guts.” Ryan grumbled, kicking out at him but getting caught in the tangle of their sheets.

“Uh huh?” Shane flicked his nipple again, burying his laughter in Ryan’s chest when he squeaked.

Ryan flailed, more successfully this time, managing to wind up sprawled on top of Shane, knees digging into his gut. Shane wheezed, breath knocked out of him, flailing out even as Ryan caught one of his wrists.

“Need air-” He gasped, and Ryan blinked and shifted his weight so that Shane could breathe, but didn’t stop pinning him.

“Who’s on top now, huh?” Ryan grinned, scrabbling his hand across Shane’s face and shoving him back against the pillow. Shane snapped his teeth at his fingers, loud and showy, careful not to actually bite him. Still, Ryan snatched his fingers away, instead redoubling his efforts to pin Shane.

Which would easily succeed, of course, since Ryan easily had him beat in terms of raw strength, but Shane was a slippery motherfucker. So he wriggled, and twisted, and eventually managed to tip Ryan off to one side, where he landed with a squeak. “Not you.” Shane grinned, and Ryan scowled, his eyes bright with humour.

“I could be.” Ryan practically purred, pressing his body up against Shane’s side, hand ghosting up his thigh. Shane blinked and looked at Ryan, feeling his smile getting wider. 

“Before breakfast? Maybe the magic hasn’t died yet after all.” 

Ryan dug his nails into the soft skin of Shane’s inner thigh, and he yelped, flailing out at him. Ryan laughed, loud and directly in his face, and then kissed Shane, which, he supposed, almost made up for it. Almost.

Okay, it totally did when Ryan deepened the kiss, because Shane really fucking loved kissing Ryan, loved losing himself in the whirlwind tangle of it all, the way Ryan went soft and still when Shane licked into his mouth. That made up for a whole lot of things.

The grip Ryan had on Shane’s thigh tightened again, this time in a good way, and Shane hummed softly into the kiss, shifting to let Ryan have better access to whatever part of Shane he wanted. It had taken him some time, had taken _both_ of them some time, but Shane would give him everything, now. 

And Ryan took it, shifting back to hover on top of Shane, tipping Shane’s head to press a kiss to his neck. Shane helped him move, hands tracing his hips, his waist, fingertips toying with the hem of the boxers Ryan had slept in. 

Ryan settled in against him, their thighs tangling together, his cock hard against Shane’s hip, and Shane sighed happily. He slid his hand up Ryan’s back, grinding up against him, chasing away the last remnants of sleepiness. He’d have to take Ryan up on making him coffee, afterwards.

Until then, though, Shane just settled his hand in the small of Ryan’s back, the other looping around his neck to keep him close. “Morning,” Ryan muttered against Shane’s mouth, and they both laughed, breathy and soft.

“You’re such an idiot.” Shane smiled, kissing him softly, slipping his hand down to squeeze Ryan’s ass. “If you wanted morning sex, you could’ve said, instead of being a dick to me.”

“Me? Being a dick to _you_?” Ryan laughed, his chest shaking where it was pressed against him, and Shane could feel his warmth even through his t-shirt. “You’re a piece of shit.”

“Sure I am.” Shane grinned, spreading his legs a little wider so Ryan could get even closer to him, line them up so they could grind together properly. “That’s why you love me.” He said, smug and self-satisfied, his grip tightening on Ryan’s ass.

Ryan twitched against him, and then pulled back, sitting up and shoving his hands up under Shane’s shirt. Shane blinked at him, but helped Ryan strip him of all of his clothes, raising his eyebrow at the force Ryan tossed them across the room with.

“Shut up.” Ryan said, even though Shane hadn’t said anything. Shane opened his mouth to say as much, but Ryan cut him off, settling between Shane’s thighs. “Pass me the lube, you cocky asshole.”

“Coulda got it yourself.” Shane grumbled, stretching out and snagging the bottle from the little shelf on their nightstand. 

“Do you _want_ me to eat you out?” Ryan griped, and then licked right across Shane’s clit, undermining his point entirely, in Shane’s opinion.

Shane made an equivocating noise, passing him the lube, and Ryan just raised an eyebrow and shifted to mouthing at him, soft and teasing, and shit, no, he was _making_ his point, actually. Shane was an idiot. An idiot who was about to get very thoroughly eaten out.

“I suppose.” Shane said, and Ryan rolled his eyes dramatically, even though he went straight to getting him nice and wet with his tongue, eyelids sliding closed after a second. Shane let his head drop back into his pillow, relaxing into the feeling, the careful attention Ryan was devoting to licking his way into him. 

Shane let out a satisfied breath when Ryan finally paid attention to his clit, the pressure of his tongue soft and warm and lazy-morning perfect. Ryan’s fingers were pressed into his inner thighs, holding him still, and Shane really fucking loved him. 

Still, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to run his mouth. “Is this supposed to make me be _less_ smug?”

Ryan glared up at him, the effect somewhat ruined by the way he had his face buried between Shane’s thighs.

“Just saying.” Shane shrugged, and Ryan pulled away, eyebrows raised. 

“There’s nothing I can do to change who you are.” Ryan shrugged, and Shane watched with interest when he popped the cap on the lube and slicked his fingers up. “Now turn over.”

“Wow, rude-”

Ryan smacked his thigh, and Shane cut himself off with a yelp. 

“Fine, fine. God, so demanding.” He heaved himself up and onto his stomach, rearranging the pillows to his liking before angling his hips how Ryan presumably wanted them.

“Is that how you wanna talk to the guy who’s about to blow your fucking mind?” Ryan huffed, knocking Shane’s thighs wider apart and settling back between them.

“If it’s you, then yeah.” Shane shrugged, glancing back over his shoulder, and then, because he was an evil little shit, Ryan slid two fingers into him, no warning, no teasing, completely undercutting Shane’s nonchalant tone. “ _Fucker_.” He hissed.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Ryan grinned, settling his free hand on Shane’s back, just below his ribcage, pressing down gently. Shane let himself arch with it, sighing when Ryan shifted the fingers inside of him, gently working him open.

He could let Ryan win, just for a little while. The stretch of his fingers, the hand holding him open, that was worth it. _God_ , was it worth it, when Ryan pressed forwards, not even bothering to tease, just finding the angle that made Shane’s spine light up. 

Shane groaned, low and gravelly, the sound muffled by the pillow he was burying his face in. He thought it was Ryan’s, and wondered if it would be petty to deliberately drool all over it. Probably not, when Ryan was being really nice and working a third finger into him, which felt fucking great, and was also very thoroughly distracting.

Ryan hummed, sounding smug as all hell, and Shane couldn’t even begrudge him that, could only rock back down onto Ryan’s fingers, movements slow but no less hungry. Shane’s hands tightened in the sheets he was clutching at, and Ryan spread his fingers inside him, crooking them, and _god_ , Ryan was unreasonably good with his hands. It was unfair.

“You’re the worst.” Shane muttered, not a single thought in his head besides the desire for _more_. Ryan laughed, giving Shane exactly what he wanted and pressing a kiss to the middle of Shane’s spine. 

“You sure about that, big guy?” Ryan said, his lips brushing softly against Shane’s skin. He fucked his fingers into Shane, thorough and languid, and Shane’s brain stuttered, hips mindlessly chasing Ryan’s fingers every time they drew away.

Ryan just laughed and teased Shane with the tip of a fourth finger, and somehow, despite everything in him longing desperately for the stretch of it, for more, to be filled up and split open and taken apart, Shane wrenched his thoughts back into order, seizing back the wheel with nothing more than the drive for endless one-upmanship. 

Shane shoved at Ryan, flipping himself over and ignoring the parts of him that wanted to whine and beg at the loss of the fingers inside of him. He couldn’t be beaten _that_ easily. Well, not every time. Not this time.

Ryan was blinking at him, and Shane narrowed his eyes, tugging Ryan down onto the mattress and climbing on top of him. There were a lot of limbs to manage, so there was some awkwardness with knees and shins and soft, delicate stomachs, but that was really nothing new, so Shane didn’t let himself get sidetracked.

He had a mission, here, and that was to make Ryan shut his smug little mouth. Big mouth. Whatever.

Shane mentally shook himself and seized Ryan for a kiss, heated and hungry. Ryan hummed into it, finally getting with the program, his hands settling on Shane’s hips, one of them still wet with lube. Shane wrinkled his nose and pulled away, but didn’t go far.

He nudged one of Ryan’s thighs open with his knee and settled his mouth on his chest, laying a trail of kisses around one of his nipples at first, and then, carefully, deliberately, licking a broad, slow swipe across it. Ryan’s breath hitched, and Shane smiled, not the least bit evilly.

Flicking his tongue across Ryan’s nipple, Shane carefully wrapped a hand around Ryan’s cock, carefully loose in a way he knew would frustrate the shit out of him. He was right, because Ryan whined and shifted under him, and, because Shane fucking loved messing with Ryan, he shifted his head to capture his nipple between his teeth. 

Ryan hissed out a breath, and Shane chuckled, biting down gently, so fucking gently, working Ryan’s cock with his hand at the same time. He shifted nipples, then, sucking the other one into his mouth and worrying it with his tongue, unable to hide his grin when Ryan bucked up into his hand.

He could, on occasion, be nice, so he tightened his grip, giving Ryan something to properly fuck up into as he toyed with his nipple, scraping his teeth across it to make him shudder. Ryan huffed out a shaky breath that sounded like it could’ve been a curse, or Shane’s name. Same difference, really.

Ryan’s hand tightened on Shane’s hip, the other covering his face, flushed a bright red. Shane grinned and bit down _hard_ on the skin just beside his nipple, struggling a little to keep his balance when Ryan jolted and shuddered.

“Fucker-” Ryan gasped, sounding satisfyingly wrecked. 

“Yeah?” Shane grinned, squeezing the base of Ryan’s cock. Ryan glared at him from between his fingers.

Shane shrugged and slid further down Ryan’s body, pressing a biting kiss to his stomach, to one of his hips. “You got a problem, Bergara?”

“Yeah, you.” Ryan grumbled, and, just for that, Shane dug his teeth into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Ryan hissed and twitched under his hands, and Shane snickered.

“You poor baby.” Shane shook his head, then darted his tongue out to lick at the base of Ryan’s cock. “Gonna do anything about it?”

He locked eyes with Ryan and dropped his head to mouth at him, wet and sloppy, knowing that Ryan loved the way his mouth looked when it was spit-slick and well-used. His phone buzzed on the nightstand, and Shane ignored it, because the morning could wait until he was done sucking Ryan’s brains out through his cock.

When Shane finally sucked him properly into his mouth, Ryan threw his head back with a delicious moan and a breathy “Fuck, Shane.” He tried not to let it go to his head. He only somewhat failed.

But, instead of just lying there and taking it when Shane started fluttering his tongue against the underside of his cock, Ryan shuddered and reached for his shoulders, pulling him up.

Shane went easily, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Gimme a minute, ‘cause then I’m gonna fuck the brains out of you.” Ryan rasped, pushing himself up on his elbows and tugging Shane towards him. 

Shane hummed, not unhappy with that plan. Not unhappy at _all_. He braced himself carefully on one arm and let Ryan pull him into a kiss, breathy and familiar, but, of course, Ryan wasn’t done. 

“I’m gonna fucking break you in half.” Ryan whispered against Shane’s lips, and tipped them over so that Ryan was on top again, Shane’s legs automatically opening for him. “That’s what your new stretching routine’s for, isn’t it? Don’t look at me like that, you ain’t fucking subtle.”

Shane glared at him, and then they both laughed, faces knocking together. It was warm and soft, familiar, natural in the way that every moment with Ryan ended up being. And damn, it was way too early to be having _feelings_. Ugh.

Thankfully, blessedly, Ryan distracted Shane by shifting his hands, hooking them around Shane’s thighs and splaying them open, folding them up against Shane's chest. Shane arched his back and fumbled around for a condom, tearing it open and rolling it down Ryan’s cock, giving it a haphazard stroke.

Ryan, the infuriating little shit, just grinded against him for a moment, which, despite the pressure on his clit being pretty fucking great, really wasn’t what Shane wanted.

“What happened to breaking me in half?” He goaded, digging his nails into Ryan’s ass. 

Ryan narrowed his eyes, and then - _god_ \- slammed right into Shane, cock huge and perfect inside of him, and Shane’s brain shut the fuck down. All that there was was the stretch of it all, Ryan shoving deep inside him, slick and wide, always, _always_ just on the right edge of too much.

And, of course, Ryan didn’t waste any time, didn’t hesitate, just started fucking Shane with earnest, hitching up his thighs and groaning. Shane lost himself to it for an interminable amount of time, helplessly making noise and moving with Ryan, but eventually his brain started to reboot. 

Shane sunk his fingers into Ryan’s hair, tugging and holding him close, coaxing his body into folding up further so that Ryan could fuck him even better. Ryan groaned appreciatively, putting those downright unreasonable muscles to good use and pressing Shane’s legs up to his chest, which shifted the angle to something that was going to kill him outright.

Ryan grinned down at him, and Shane couldn’t help but whine, scratching his nails down Ryan’s back. He felt so fucking _good_ , absolutely world-wrecking, and Shane was coming before he even realised it, shuddering through it, Ryan’s hands tight on his thighs.

“Jesus.” Ryan breathed, sounding happy and definitely pleased with himself, but Shane couldn’t exactly blame him for _that_. He hummed in agreement, before breaking off into another breathless moan when Ryan slammed into him.

And, god, neither of them would be able to get a hand on his clit like this, but Shane was already chasing down his second orgasm, legs shaking under Ryan’s hands. “God, _more_ -” He groaned, unable to drive himself back onto Ryan’s cock from this angle. “I need-”

“Yeah, I got you.” Ryan panted, flushed down past his chest, his cock twitching inside Shane. Ryan’s mouth was hanging open, pretty and red, and Shane desperately wanted to kiss him, so he tugged him down, folding himself almost completely in half and just barely managing to reach.

It was far from their most coordinated kiss, driven by desperation and clouded by nearly overwhelming pleasure, but it was perfect, and Shane could feel himself getting close, but couldn’t quite get there. He must’ve made a frustrated noise, because Ryan pulled back with a parting nip to his lower lip and slowed his pace to a near crawl.

Shane whined, and Ryan grinned. He shifted his grip on Shane’s thighs, trying to hold them both up with one hand, and Shane forced one of his useless arms to move, hooking it under his knees to hold them close to his chest. 

And then Ryan had a free hand, and he pushed himself further upright, and somehow he managed to work his hand between them, graze his thumb across Shane’s clit, tease against where Ryan was splitting him open again and again, and - _oh_.

_Oh_.

Shane stopped thinking completely. Ryan fucked into him, hard and fast, his fingers giving him the exact pressure on his clit that he’d needed, and Shane just ceased to exist outside of where Ryan’s cock was slamming into him. 

His orgasm hit him slower, this time, rising up and dragging him with it, enormous and unstoppable. The aftershocks ripped through him, shattering him over and over, leaving him a loose pile of limbs underneath Ryan.

Shane forced his eyes open, hazily taking in how utterly _ruined_ Ryan looked. “Come on.” He slurred, running his fingers almost lazily down Ryan’s back.

“Oh thank fuck-” Ryan rushed out, all in a single breath, before his whole body tightened with a groan. He looked perfect as he came, bright red and a little goofy, but he was _Shane’s_ , and that made up for how he’d have to shower off the sweat and lube before he could sit down and have breakfast.

Ryan shuddered against him and coaxed Shane’s legs down, settling them around his waist instead. He pressed a lazy kiss to one of Shane’s collarbones, and Shane smiled down at him, keeping him close even though they were both already thoroughly overheated. 

“I think you broke me.” Shane said, struggling to keep himself from slurring the words.

“Shane.” Ryan said, voice shaking a little. “You fucking- _god_.” Shane felt his cock twitch inside him, and grinned.

“That good, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Ryan grumbled, pushing himself up. His arms shook a little, Shane noted with satisfaction. “Go make me breakfast.” 

Shane laughed, and Ryan slipped out of him, gliding his hands soothingly up and down Shane’s poor, ruined thighs. Ryan flopped onto his side with a huff, and Shane tugged him in for a kiss. He’d make Ryan keep his promise of making him coffee, but maybe it could wait a few more minutes. He did love the guy, after all.


End file.
